


To My God

by IvlisWife



Category: Mogeko | Funamusea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream
Genre: Controlled Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, Other, events of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvlisWife/pseuds/IvlisWife
Summary: countless eons ago Satanica had made a song for Fumus, her one and only true goda repost of a mini thing I posted to my RP blog a while back





	To My God

‷oh darling  
oh dear  
oh my darling dear  
I love you so much  
and I always will  
my heartstrings how they sing for you  
and only sing for you my dear

no matter how many lives we take  
no matter how many fights we have  
no matter how many times one of us runs away and says ‘I hate you!’  
we always return to each others side

through love and hurt  
through dark and light  
my heart it always sings for you  
just as yours does for me

never admitted but always true  
a fact we may never fight  
we where made for each other  
just me and you

oh darling  
oh dear  
oh my darling dear  
I love you so much  
and I always will  
my heartstrings how they sing for you  
and only sing for you my dear

my heart it shall always be yours  
we are our only constant  
a thing we always have  
never truly leave me  
and I shall never truly leave you

oh darling  
oh dear  
oh my darling dear  
I love you so much  
and I always will  
my heartstrings how they sing for you  
and only sing for you my dear

only for you in such a way  
only for you my darling dear‴

with the end of her small song the devil lets out a sigh, she had not sang that in eons…. but it was forever true and she knows he would have heard her song no matter how far he was from her at the time  
so with a light hum her smile that had feel grew once again to her face and she skipped off she had work to do and subordinates and friends to bother


End file.
